


The Undesirable Expectations of a Woman

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: A poem about being a woman. And also me loving women.





	The Undesirable Expectations of a Woman

The path of womanhood has always had rules,

Making us live by the word of all the fools.

The first is a woman must always dress with class,

With a shirt that’s long enough so a boy won't stare at your ass.

The second is that we to be nice and well behaved,

It’s a concept that has been well engraved.

The third is that if you have too much sex, they’ll call you a whore,

But how can that be that if we don’t, we’re a bore?

Even then we’re told not to be prudes,

But boys who say that are crude.

Fourth is that we must never speak,

Of the event that brings our womanhood to its peak.

I’m tired of living in the bubble of society,

Feeling that everything I am as a woman is wrong, brings me anxiety.

Men love to bring down a woman in all shapes and sizes,

Acting as if they think they’re the ones who are the prizes.

Here’s something that a woman should always remember,

Is to always rise from the ashes from a burned-out ember.

Because women are creatures of beauty and might,

They come in all shapes and sizes that look beautiful in the daylight.

They take what they want with no questions asked,

As they make you stop and stare as they walk past.


End file.
